


Of All The Places

by f_ckromeoandjuliet



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: M/M, This Was a Dare, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ckromeoandjuliet/pseuds/f_ckromeoandjuliet
Summary: Basically, they meet and we don't care about time





	Of All The Places

**Author's Note:**

> They in love

Of all the places his Aunt Catherine’s death would lead him Fitzwilliam Darcy never expected New York City. With the not so unfortunate demise of her mother Darcy’s cousin, Anne has invited him to spend the summer with her. 

He accepted hoping being away from Elizabeth would put their little cat and mouse game into perspective. When he arrived Darcy expected maybe for Anne to live in an apartment in the center of the city for she loved to be near the action, maybe as a way to rebel against her mother, but something about West egg suited her. Maybe it was the people or parties where she could let loose without being scolded for not being a proper lady.  
No matter what Darcy thought up he was not expecting Jay Gatsby, Anne’s gorgeous next door neighbor with a knack for throwing extravagant parties.  
Darcy also wasn’t expecting to go to one of Gatsby’s legendary parties and meetings the man himself. 

“Darcy.” The words sound like heaven on Gatsby’s lips. “Nice to meet you, Darcy.” Something about the situation annoys him deep in his core almost like the first time he met Elizabeth. 

“Maybe because like Elizabeth you want him to kiss you, dummy.” He shakes the thought off like an Etch-a-sketch. It might be gone yet the implications of the thought isn’t forgotten quite as quickly. “Nice to meet you, Jay Gatsby.”  
“It’s just Gatsby, Old Sport.” The handshake between them is firm yet lingers a second too long. “Darcy, I have something I’d like to show you in the house.” 

“Very well, Gatsby. Very well.” Darcy looks over at Anne who mouths for him to go. The last thing he notices before he’s pulled away is that his cousin looks healthier as she downs champagne. Maybe she wasn’t sickly but sick of having to live under Aunt Catherine's control.

As he’s dragged through the seemingly thousand room house Darcy notices how everyone is dancing as if the world will end tomorrow and they wouldn’t care. Gatsby seems to be the only one who isn’t living for fear he’s about to die but maybe he’s too arrogant to think that a man like him could die like a mere mortal. Anyone else would be seen as unapproachable but on him it was endearing. 

Caught up in his thoughts Darcy doesn’t even notice Gatsby closing the door until his hand is on Darcy’s cheek. “So, Old Sport, I hope this is okay, but there’s something about you.” They both blush. Both had never blushed before.

“It’s perfectly fine.” When the gap between them closes Gatsby tastes like champagne and mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @lostwithnointernet


End file.
